Maniakku
by Kopi-chan
Summary: AU SxH “I have an image to keep up and I need to make sure you keep quiet.” Sasuke said a smirk adorning his face and he waved the camera tauntingly in her face. Hinata felt herself pale “Devil” She thought as her knees felt weak.“He truly is the Devil.


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto_

_**Pairing(s)**: Sasuke/Hinata_

_**Summery**: She nervously set down the tea as she hoped that he wouldn't make her call him 'master'...again. But then again, an otaku such as Sasuke is rather unpredictable._

**M a n i a k k u**

**Chapter 1: **_Image_

Sasuke felt his eye twitch.

"Waaa! He works so hard!"

Sasuke continued to stare at the blurry images. Perhaps the fake prescription glasses that he had purchased off of eBay were causing him to develop a migraine. Carefully he tried to examine the different panels that littered the page of his book.

_The reader must know that Sasuke can be a rather silly boy when it comes to keeping up images. Example being when Itachi had commented upon Sasuke's achievement on becoming president of the student council. Itachi's comment was more of a scalding insult then a compliment. Itachi drawled out that Sasuke resembled more of those "emo" boys that are all the rage in America than a proper student council president. _

_All in all, Itachi "subtly" said that Sasuke was unfit to be president and to go cry in a small dark corner where the only comfort he will receive will be by a razor blade. Harsh. Sasuke obviously not wanting to be undermined by his older brother found the perfect image of presidency at the nifty price of 3.99 on eBay. _

_It is rather unclear to the author, and perhaps the reader ,whether Sasuke realized that buying fake glasses was rather silly. That perhaps if Sasuke had paused before taking the change from his piggy bank, that Itachi had him in the palm of his hand. But the mind of Sasuke Uchiha is an enigma and not even the author can stop the brother complex fool from being idiotic. _

_On to the story... _

"Look how he concentrates on the account book! He is the most perfect president!"

_'Perhaps account books causes fangirls to get hot and heavy' _Is the thought that occurred to the people that are actually _apart of _the student council (It seems nowadays the base is infiltrated by fangirls that have certain fetishes toward men that are good with numbers).

"I just wanna squeeze-"

Before the sentence could be finished Sasuke took quick strides toward the private room reserved for the president and the slamming of the door quieted the noisy fangirls and a dead silence seeped throughout the room.

"What crawled up his ass?" One of the members asked to no one in particular as business resumed as usual since it wasn't rare of Sasuke to shut himself in the reserved room.

"More like it crawled up his ass and died along the way and is now causing the little princess constipation." Someone answered and a few snickers (and those rare giggle-snorts) filled the room.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch and it wasn't caused by his fake glasses.

Obviously his fellow members have forgotten that the door was not that _thick_ , paper thin could be the right description. Yet Sasuke didn't particularly care that he was the bunt end of a joke since his troubles came awash over him, once the cover of is book came off.

The most striking features that laid under the fallen cover were dewy roses and the vomit of glitter that sparkled on the front. _Puru Puru Romancu _was written in bold obnoxious pink letters and when Sasuke saw that he went pale.

"Puru Puru Romancu.." A soft whisper left his lips.

Once more his eye twitched.

There was an explanation as to why his eye was experiencing a vague seizure and it came in the form of a horrendous withdrawal.

Sasuke had made a harsh discovery the other day. The annoyance that is overtaking the usually calm and cool Sasuke was rooted in the discovery that the latest issue of "Puru Puru Romancu" had not made its daily appearance at his doorstep.

It is now safe to say that Sasuke Uchiha is a bona fide _otaku_, the manga that filled the shelves of his room to the brim was a testament to the little infatuation that has overtaken him. His room was not the only room to be subjected to the massive influx of manga.

If a closer look was taken, instead of the mathematical textbooks, rich Japanese literature, and what not, _should_ have filled the president's room but instead countless manga lined the shelves.

The creaking of the worn out mahogany shelves of the student council room must endure endless additions to an awkward obsession. And it can be said that Sasuke did not discriminate against any manga (as long as it contains a good plot line), "Puru Puru Romancu" being a classic example.

Perhaps the thought of a private room to enjoy manga whenever the hours of mundane school work were at a dangerous levels was what provoked him. The temptation to fill the spacious walls of the student council room with manga was the driving force for Sasuke Uchiha to run for president.

Frustrated Sasuke sat down on his desk after he carefully placed "Puru Puru Romancu" in its rightful place on his bookshelf.

_'There's a bookstore nearby...'_ Is the thought that crossed Sasuke's mind and then the light bulb flickered on. '_Perhaps..they have "Puru Puru Romancu." there.' _

Sasuke smirked slightly as the prospect of getting his manga to sooth his withdrawal made him rush out the room.

"Hey Sasuke, Where are you going?" One of the student council members asked _courageously_. No one ever questions Sasuke unless they were masochists of course. Yet papers needed to be signed and plans approved and with the president gone none of the work could be done.

"ah...pencils" Sasuke said.

Even Sasuke knew that his unhealthy obsession with manga should not be voiced so his mind was quick to find an excuse.

"Pencils?" The member said.

"If you must know" Sasuke threw a quick glare over his shoulder before he touched the doorknob

"We have run out of pencils and _I_ must go buy some more." Sasuke said coldly, almost saying that he would carry out this _burden_ even though it was _beneath_ him. He threw open the door and sauntered away a smirk once more placed on his face.

A cold draft seem to envelope the room as some shuddered.

"B-but this i-is a school...there is an u-unlimited amount of pencils..." The student council member said shivering when he had caught a quick glimpse of Sasuke's eyes. In that glimpse Sasuke's eyes had turned an eerie red color almost like the rustic color of _blood_.

Frightened was he of Sasuke, that in his mind the image of the devil seemed to overlap Sasuke's visage.

--

The little café held elegant, white tables with intricate designs carved into them. Yet to those who were customers to this quaint café, the lovely atmosphere or even the _food _was not what made them keep coming.

Hinata gave a shy smile as her cheeks colored with embarrassment. She touched the lace of her apron as she tried to keep the stutter from her voice.

"W-welcome home...master." She said quietly as she promptly worries her lip between her teeth.

"Come this way... please"

Hinata was ignorant of the fact that her customer was blushing and his hand twitched.

Ah, yes Hinata Hyuuga is perhaps one of favorite hostess in the little café. Hinata's shy demeanor and the way her lacy uniform stuck to her womanly curves are what brought the customers, like bees to honey. Hinata Hyuuga was not happy with her job but quitting it was out of the question.

_It should be made clear that Hinata did not pick this job, much rather it was forced upon her by Neji. Neji had 'subtly' commented that Hinata was not exactly contributing to the family, that her frivolous spending sprees were troubling to the Hyuuga's. _

_Neji had mentioned that her __**dumb **__need to use water and electricity was just too costly for the prestigious Hyuuga clan. All in all Neji called her a burden and said that she needed a job. __**Of course**__ Neji had a job in mind and __**of course**__ Neji would __**personally**__ would see to it that she was doing the job right. _

After Hinata took her customers order one of her co-workers approached her.

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan wanna hang out after work? I know a great place to get ramen!" She said.

Hinata felt happiness swell in her heart as she felt a small blush tinge her cheeks. Hinata Hyuuga didn't exactly have friends and the prospect of gaining friendship with her co-worker, Suzumi-san, made her smile.

"A-after work? I really--" Before Hinata could accept the invitation she spotted Neji shaking his head, a dark ominous cloud hanging over him.

Hinata felt her heart drop.

"I really c-can't Suzumi-san, Neji-nii-san n-needs me...h-home." Hinata said as she casted her head down.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan, Neji is just protective of you." Suzumi said in a strained voice. She casted a small glare at Neji to which he boomeranged back at her.

_'Maybe a little too over-protective_ .'Suzumi thought as a tick developed right under her eye. Suzumi huffed slightly before she took notice of Hinata's sad demeanor.

"Ah, Hinata you have a customer!" Suzumi said. Hoping to distract her, Suzumi shoved Hinata towards the waiting customer.

As Hinata stumbled Suzumi sauntered away to complete her own work but not before she threw Neji Hyuuga another glare.

Hinata felt a burning blush make its trail across her cheeks as she tried to upright herself. Feeling embarrassment swell in her, at her clumsiness, Hinata shyly caste her head down. Hinata traced her lacy garment with her pale eyes before she stuttered out her greeting.

"Welcome home, m-master..." Hinata said throwing a quick glance at her customer.

That was when her world seem to stop spinning as she struggled to breath. A dread filled the pit of her stomach as she saw blackness of his hair, hair that framed his pale face. Her eyes widened when she saw his obsidian eyes framed by his glasses, but she knew that his glasses did not hide that unmistakable beauty that lingered on his face.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing in front of her, in front of a maid clad Hinata.

Was it horror? No, No, _mortification_ was the word to describe Hinata's state of mind.

Sasuke Uchiha had just waltzed into her job. Her job that consisted of a uniform that was lacy and and just plain degrading, a uniform that revealed her creamy legs and accented her breasts.

Before Hinata could promptly pass out she noticed that tucked under each arm he held books.

Rather then books that Hinata had mistaken them for they were bundles of _manga._ She could clearly see that on the front cover of one, a maid with dewy eyes was in a compromising position with a handsome man.

Hinata couldn't make sense of the newly acquired information and Hinata's mind went blank.

"W-w-welcome home, m-master..." was the only thing that could be uttered by Hinata.

--

When Sasuke had seen the cover of the latest issue of "Puru Puru Romancu'" he just knew that a trip to a maid café was in order. After buying countless of other manga for his collection, he went in search of a café that could satisfy his otaku need.

'_It's scary how bad my luck is'_ Sasuke thought as he sat himself at a table. Sasuke really tried to keep his emotions in check but seeing one of his own classmates dressed as a maid...well poor Sasuke Uchiha could practically _hear_ his image cracking.

The student council president placed his manga on the table as he caste a wary eye toward his hostess. Sasuke could vaguely remember the pale-eyed girl being apart of his English class but other than that he could not remember anything else. Sasuke could see that she was having more difficulties than him as she gave him a pink menu. Her face had turned a sickly color after her little blush attack and Sasuke didn't know whether he should feel sorry for her or laugh at her.

He did a little of both as he grabbed the menu from her shaking hand.

Glancing at the menu he made a startling discovery. He looked warily at the menu and saw that it consisted of furu furu bunny extravaganza, lovers paradise, and other embarrassing names that he couldn't bear to read. Hoping to actually eat something edible he directed a stern scowl at her, like it was her fault for picking names that should be found in a story book and should be used to describe food.

"Can you recommend anything?" He says hoping that the awkward tone wasn't evident in her ears as it was in his.

"The quesadillas, are g-good." She says her eyes wandering.

"Quesadillas, who serves that at a maid cafe?" A certain sneer toned his question and when he glanced at Hinata she flinch slightly.

"The owner, likes t-to add v-variety to the menu..." She offers rather lamely, shifting from foot to foot.

Variety she says, Sasuke slightly scoffed at her weak attempt to defend her boss. Sasuke once more glances at the sickly pink menu noting out of the corner of his eyes the way Hinata fiddled with her ruffled skirt.

"Green tea." He says in a curt tone once he found a safe choice in the menu compared to the other concoctions he could hardly read much less try to order.

"ah yes." She quickly scribbled the order down keeping her head low enough to smell the ink on her pad. She quickly turns around almost stumbling once more as she hoped to get as far away from him as possible.

Sasuke felt slightly disappointed. Mildly disappointed because the otaku in him was eagerly awaiting the soft utterance of "master" to come tumbling out of her lips.

But before Hinata could safely make it to the sanctuary of the kitchen, she head the unmistakable drawl of the student council president. She halted and turned to face him only to be surprised by a blinding light.

"I'll see you at the student council room 7'o clock sharp." Sasuke said in a bored tone as Hinata tried to rub the dark spots from her eyes.

After finally processing his words and gaining her vision back, Hinata could only stare at him.

"W-why?" She said, slightly afraid to hear his answer.

Sasuke stared at her and pointed a finger at his bag of manga. AS Sasuke carefully took off his glasses a small shiver ran down her back when she saw his penetrating stare.

"I have an image to keep up and I need to make sure you keep _quiet_." Sasuke said a smirk adorning his face and he waved the camera tauntingly in her face.

Hinata felt herself pale as she connected the blinding white light to the dark camera that Sasuke held.

_'Devil'_ She thought as her knees felt weak.

'_He truly is the Devil.'_

* * *

Puru Puru Romancu- Pure Pure Romance

Maniakku - ?

Hint: The title kinda describes Sasuke...er that doesn't really help does?

Brownie points to those who can figure out the title. Also tell me what you think!


End file.
